


Fleeting Peace

by thiective



Series: Remember Verse [2]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Character Deaths, F/F, F/M, Loss, M/M, Mention of previous character deaths, Original Characters - Freeform, Sakurazukamori Tree's has it's own agenda - sort of, Subaru is a little indecisive, mentions of characters, mentions of earthquarkes and how people deal with it, obsession is sometimes unhealthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: The sequel of Fatal Determination, and the beginning of Remember. The Earth and Humanity thrives, but survivors are licking their wounds, searching for people they know very well in the desolate land of Tokyo, its just the calm before the storm. Full summary can be found in the story.





	1. Sun: Prologue

_**Fleeting Peace** _

**Fandom:** X/1999 x Spirited Away

**Fandom Belongs to:** X/1999 belongs to Clamp, Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.

**Rated:** T and if it goes to M, the scenes will be posted on livejournal...hopefully or if I given a thought to make one.

**Genre:** Perhaps every bit of genre, but mostly drama, angst, tragedy, horror and a little bit of crime I guess. Never Sci-fy or Western.

_Summary:_ The sequel to _Fatal Determination/Determination Strive_ , and the prequel to _Remember_. The Earth and Humanity thrives, but survivors are licking their wounds, searching for people they know very well in the desolate land of Tokyo, knowing very well that there is a slim possibility of them surviving. Body counts risen, numbers of missing people is slowly escalating. Little by little, that hope dies; the aftershock becomes the storm before the calm.

**Note:** I don't own X/1999, it belongs to CLAMP. Also, since the earlier post of this on livejournal, I sort of edit it a bit and post it here.

* * *

_**Continued From Fatal Determination/Determination Strive** _

_Ruins_

Physically, pain was a constant reminder. He couldn't speak with the liquid filling up in his mouth and his lung and drowning him. He opened his eyes blearily, wondering if he was hallucinating if he is seeing two figures above him.

"…possible…still…alive?" Hands are touching his throat.

_Huh?_ His mind supplied sleepily.

"…can't…bring…?" Arms slid carefully around and started lifting him.

_Leave me alone._ His thought and plea was left unnoticed, his head resting on one of the figure's chest.

"…fault…perfect…he…him." His eyes finally close once again, resting.

_Fūma._

**Sun: Prologue**

Sirens of red and white vehicles are screeching, blue and white are raced to the scene to try and prevent more casualties. People with yellow hats frantically search for survivors, grimacing when nothing has been found or that it was too late to save and bring someone to medical treatment.

"Sad, isn't?" Crimson eyes look at the corner of their eyes before snapping back at the scene before him, blue eyes looking ahead and shoulder length red hair tousling in the wind. The surveyor with the crimson eyes frowned, his raven hair tied up in a short ponytail.

"We have to keep searching." The raven hair said before looking away from the scene and began to walk away.

"And what then, Matsuda-san?" Matsuda didn't look back nor did he reply as he kept on walking, ignoring the commotion and the long forgotten urge to help. He silently snorted at that, but frowned when he picked up a faint aura, flickering out and in like a dying candlelight. Choosing to ignore his companion's words, he make quick strides towards a spot a few meters away from Tokyo Tower, and he absently wondered as to why it is still standing during the recent 9.0 earthquake. Finally getting closer, and taking no heed to another pair of rushing footsteps, he began to pull the rubble and debris. His companion began to help as well, not caring it'll dirty the black jeans or the red shirts they wore. They dig, and kept on digging until they came upon a face.

Dark brown hair, dazed light violet eyes, pretty boy looks. Recognizing that the aura belongs to this person, Matsuda ignored his companion's stunned face and sharp gasp, and lightly touched the back of his hand against the teenager's neck. He looked for a pulse, and he felt it, it was faint but still full alive, and Matsuda smiled grimly. This boy is perfect. Without remorse he pulled what looks to be a sword out of the teenager's body, and he wasn't surprised to hear a slight hitch of gasp. Once it was out, he could barely repress the shock as the sword pulsed and burned in hand, forcing him to let go. The sword shattered like glass, and the fragments hovered before sinking into the ground. Matsuda and his companion looked at the ground for a moment, before looking at Matsuda's hand and found no burns.

"What do you think that's about?" Matsuda's companion whispered, but Matsuda hardly cared as he looked at the ground for a moment before looking at the teenager with a pensive face. His decision has been made in what to do with this adolescent boy.

"In all this rubble, how is it possible still to be alive?" His companion asked, Matsuda didn't answered but merely scoops the teen up in his arms, careful not further damage any internal injuries the teen may have on him.

"Y-you aren't thinking of...We can't bring him!" His partner stutters in protest. They were supposed to find unmarked, unmarred, and missed people that will not be missed. Preferably random strangers with very little history and barely connections, the teen in Matsuda's arms screamed that he has already been marked.

"Tell me why we can't possibly bring him, Lee?" Matsuda looked over his shoulder and sneered at Lee mockingly. His crimson eyes narrowed at him, daring to protest against his decision.

"Hikaeme-sama will not approve." Lee didn't know it was a low blow, nor did he knew that the anger stirred within his companion ignite by that name.

"I don't give a damn of what he thinks!" Lee was stunned as Matsuda snapped at him, glaring and seething at him for a few minutes before staring at the ground.

"Matsuda-?"

"Don't you understand?! It's my fault, I let _her_ die! It's my fault that I introduce _Hikaeme-sama_ " Lee flinched when Matsuda sneered at the name. "to _Nozomi_! This boy is perfect, _he_ will not take _his_ eyes off of him!" Unnoticed to the both of them, the teen in Matsuda's arms, his eyes begin to drift shut closed and fallen into the comforting darkness and unintentionally listened to their conversation. Matsuda ignored Lee's silent fuming, stared down and frowned with at the unconscious and dying teen in his arms.

_This one will not be missed._ The three vanished, jumped towards the out skirts of the city and into the trees. A few moments later, a group of people appeared on the spot where the three were. They tensed at feeling remnants of auras, one they clearly recognized while the others weren't. However that wasn't the important as they felt dread at stepping on the scene. The Black King's lay limped, impaled with the White King's sword, and smiling in peace. The White King's body... _disappeared_.

The three that left, had no idea as to the situation that was in the city, nor did they see a pair of green eyes narrow at the three and following their every move before blinking out of existent.

* * *

Black King & White King - I should've posted this on the prequel, oh well it's either be sooner or later anyways. On a chessboard, there are two colors on which a player can choose from. One is white, the other is black. According to the rules, the player, who chose to play white, will have to make the move first. The player, who chose black, will make a move after. I refer to Kamui as the White King and Fuma as the Black King, because in my logic, X/1999 reminds me of one big chess game.

As for the mysterious characters that appear on this chap is mostly my OOCS, especially with Matsuda, Lee and the mystery character at the end.

Read and review...


	2. Sun: Daylight

**Sei-chan-1999:** Why thank you, I'm honestly trying as much as possible. As for the review you've put on about mentioning Subaru in 'Fatal Determination', well there is a reason for why I've left him out and had him blend into the crowd with the rest of the gang. Mostly its due to the spot light is mainly for Kamui, Sorata, Kakyō, Hinoto, and Hokuto. So yeah, there is a reason, but I rather keep it quiet about my plot. While I do enjoy a chilly atmosphere, I'm just simply focusing on how each character would do in a situation like this. For example, Karen will look after those that look like in need while thinking on how to tell Aoki's wife and child that Aoki is dead. Subaru however, would possibly be keep on running until he stops and the denial there won't just ends. He hasn't been through killing yet, he just manages to off Seishiro, but now he is considered to be a Sakurazukamori due to traditions, and he has to deal with the mess and the tree that his twin star had left behind. Plus he had to go through with actually killing someone for the tree, so it'll be a bit upsetting.

 **tristin:** If you are volunteering to be my beta reader, send an email or private messaging to me, and i'll send you the document through email. As for SubKam, well, it won't be happening anytime soon I'm afraid. There will be some realizations on other people's relationship, but SubKam, well you have to see. Thank you, and I agree, but I don't have a beta, so I'm sort of winging it as I go. As for it being a SubKam? Well...it might or won't happen, but I'm planning to. That doesn't mean it'll happen right away, but it will happen. Just not now.

Note: I apologize for taking a bit long, and originally this second chap would've done last month, however my laptop screen cracked and I'm unable to see my file. So, until I getting my laptop back, I'm trying to rebuild this one by memory, and now that I finally got my laptop back, I going to mix up it up a bit than I originally plan to. Hopefully it goes all right...I hope. I appreciate your reviews, especially **Sei-chan999**. You gave me courage to continue this story.

Disclaimer: X/1999 belongs to CLAMP and Spirited Away belongs to Miyazaki Hiyao.

* * *

**Sun: Daylight**

* * *

_Two Hours Ago_

Footsteps echoed, passed through the empty halls and the door that contain a corpse, the hooded man avoided the falling wires and ignore the cameras that are focusing him and following his moves. Coming towards a secure door, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key that will help him get through the door. Putting the palm flat against the scan, the door beeped, the light shines on his smiling porcelain mask.

Green eyes glinted at the bright blue semi orb, and he threw away the limb. Letting it fall with a thud, the blood, even though pooled out earlier, pooled out more. The man sighed dramatically; he couldn't believe his two subordinates are messy. _Well, we would have to fix that, now won't we? I'll have to thank the good doc for helping me, not that he would need that hand, now would he?_

Smiling a bit insane, he looked for an available laptop or desktop, knowing full well that he is in dangerous territory. Not that he care, but he would prefer no one tracks his two employees that are out working. He pulled out a USB and plugs it into port, uploading a file. The wires near the blue semi orb shot to him, glancing over his shoulder, he smirks.

* * *

"Where do you think they've fallen?" Yuzuriha asked Aoki, not wanting to ask and hoping that perhaps Kamui had survived that fall and that, itself, is a slim chance. The Ryūs left their destined posts when they don't feel the trembles in the metal. Their bones stop shaking from the power emulating by the clash of two Shinkens in the hands of both Kamuis. They shed their cloaks, and hid them in inconspicuous places where nobody curious enough will find.

"I don't know. Sorata-kun is missing as well. Hopefully, we will find-" Before Aoki could finish his sentence, a black blur that rush right past him and into the arms of Karen. Karen startled, but didn't hesitate in circling her arms around the Ise priestess, trying to calm her shaking shoulders and muffled sobs.

"Sorata...Sorata...Hinoto...I...feel..." Quickly understanding what Arashi was talking about, Karen closed her eyes and try to feel for Sorata's aura. In every passing second, she swallowed and found out that she could no longer sense the teen. Opening her amber eyes, Karen tightens her embrace around Arashi slightly, before looking to Aoki and shook her head sadly. Yuzuriha gasp and her body shook.

"N-no. Not Sorata-san too." Yuzuriha felt her eyes prickled with liquid, a few drops of warm liquid fell down her skin. Inuki, floating beside its master, whined in sadness.

"I apologize for this," The Ten No Ryūs stiffened (minus Arashi), as their heads swiveled to meet the voice that spoken up. Aoki suddenly went on guard when he realized they're being approached by the Chi No Ryūs. Karen and Aoki blinked, remembering the blond man with brown-eyed water master. He smiled at them harmlessly and politely that did not reach his eyes, as his eyes held relief of a battle finally over. Kigai Yūto, a few meters in front of him, Satsuki behind the water master and expressionless as ever, no doubt BEAST is watching through the wires and cameras still working as one of the cords wrapped one cord around Satsuki lightly as if it's a child. Kusanagi is a few minutes away, sending a sheepish smile at them as his gaze lingered at Yuzuriha awkwardly. Aoki raised an eyebrow at this. _Odd_. The current Sakurazukamori and their former teammate/comrade, Sumeragi Subaru is unsurprisingly missing from this ordeal, and Aoki couldn't help but wonder if he is glad or disappointed that their estrange comrade decided to make himself sparse around them. "but perhaps it will be best if we team up to find them."

"Why should we trust you?" Aoki asked, frowning with suspicion..

"You don't, but it'll be easier to cover more ground if we were to." Yūto replied logically, none of the Ten No Ryūs wanted to agree, but they couldn't argue that it might be faster and easier to cover more ground if split up.

"And the Sume- Sakurazukamori?" Karen winced at letting one of their former member's name slip. It couldn't be helped, she mused sadly, he was one of them. However seeing him on battle and on the Chi No Ryū's side, bought out mixed feelings and none of them were betrayal or hate. It was more of...she couldn't put the word on it, but she knew that it was more of a sympathy and surprisingly she was expecting it, and Karen wished she had done something.

"I can't speak for him, but what I do know is that he's already on his way there." The blond hair politician smiled apologetic, and Karen's smile, the one she returned, was rather strain, knowing full well that the smile he wore was very much fake.

"…very well, should we do it in teams?" Aoki relented to the plan, he did not like the idea very much, but he knows it'll be easier to cover more ground with a couple of teams than one. Finally coming to a decision on which they agree upon; one team will take a south-west route, the other go south-east, and the other one will go north.

* * *

Subaru frowned. He found Fūma's body impaled by Kamui's Shinken some meters away from where he is and was able to estimate where Kamui's body should have landed. Having no sort of relationship with the Chi No Ryū's leader, other than mere acquaintances, he closed those amber eyes and left the body there. Turning to where Kamui's body might have landed, he wished he had a cigarette on him or in his pockets even though he stopped smoking a while ago. To halt his emotions that swirls within him, enough to let him think straight. But he couldn't, and he knows why, and that becomes a problem.

He stares at the large pool of red, knowing full well that the other body is on its way to become empty. His bi-colored eyes lingered to the body, and he stares at it dispassionately. Even in death, Fūma's hand had reached towards where Kamui's body would've been. Despite that, Subaru couldn't help but feel the bittersweet satisfaction and relieve, which in turn makes him feel guilty, knowing full well as to why he does. The confusion and worry mixed with the small hope flickering inside him began when he stepped on to the scene and found Kamui's body missing from where it landed.

The blood and his faint aura told Subaru that Kamui was here, but it didn't tell him where he went or where his body moved. The dread lingers within him as he recounts what he saw hours ago, and he wonders about why it still lingers within him. He wonders if the dread came from the worry, but he didn't get into much deeper thought as his thoughts came to a halt from two approaching auras heading towards where he is.

"Sumeragi-san..." He stiffens, hearing the familiar voice of Arashi. He moved his head slightly to see Arashi and Karen behind him. Closing his eyes briefly, to hide his slight discomfort in meeting his former comrades, he greets them.

"Kishuu-san, Kasumi-san..." As it was, Arashi was the one who spoken, knowing full well that technicality, she and Subaru are on the same boat, but even so, the group fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Karen shifted a bit, silently watching both of them. Her eyes searched for a teen with light amethyst eyes, but her aura sensing only reacted to the large blood pool with no body.

"Kamui-kun's body..." Karen whispered in shock, and Arashi's eyes snapped towards her in surprise before looking around and found that indeed, Kamui's body has gone missing.

"...it's gone." Subaru answered quietly and Karen's shoulder slumped. She wonders if it was her fault that Kamui got wounded by what she said.

"Someone was here, two people. I can still feel their aura on the debris they moved." Arashi said, and both Karen and Subaru contemplate on what she spoke.

"What should we do with the Shinken? We can't just leave it here." Subaru's eyes widen at the statement, knowing that Karen's right, he reached out for the handle of the holy sword impaled into the Chi No Ryū's Kamui. Once it came out, and the body let out a sigh, the holy weapon hummed and pulse with power. He can feel the heat rising beneath his gloves until it becomes unbearable and he lets it go once the temperature became unbearable. The sword hovered, shimmered, and broke into several pieces before jetting into the sky; the Ryūs at the site watch the spectacle in awe. Subaru look at his glove hands, before taking off the glove that was under the heat. There was no burn on him.

* * *

Aoki walked a few meters behind the conservative computer girl as she radiated a dark aura, and wisely kept silent. He could feel being watched by her mechanic companion, watching his every move. Satsuki was not happy of the arrangements, as she wants on the team with Yūto, much to her only best friend's irritation, the slight satisfaction of it was that she saw the fire mistress expression on her being paired with the wind master.

"Um Yatogi-san?" Aoki asked tentatively.

"What?!" Satsuki snapped, and Aoki recoiled slightly.

"Could you please tell BEAST to stop glaring at me?" Satsuki's eyes widen before they narrowed at that question.

"What are you talking about? I thought he is always watching over me." By that, answer, he paused in his steps and glanced at the corner of his eyes. There wasn't any cable or camera focusing on him. Aoki spun around and flung a wave of wind in where he felt he eyes that were on him, creating causing the debris to explode. There was a tense silence, both Ryūs's guards shot up. Aoki looked up, his eyes widened behind the spectacles and with his power; he pushed Satsuki away before jumping out to avoid being hurt. Surrounding her in a ball of wind, Satsuki floated away for the spot, unwilling and watching. A stream of white pillar slammed down to the ground before flying off, and if Aoki looked close enough, he would see a flutter of paper.

"To think you've avoided that, I applaud you. However, this attack cannot be easily avoided." A voice said, and Aoki looked to for where the voice sounded. Standing a few roofs away of the government building, a tall male dressed in a red hood, a happy drama mask plastered to his face, black pants and loafers. The man raised his hand, revealing wires and a chip. Remembering what the man said, Aoki searched for where the next attack will come. A rustle behind him, and he crashed into the wall and was overcome by white, cuts and pain. Whatever it was, they cut his skin, makes his eyes, facial, and neck bleed. He barely had time to open his mouth and scream in pain as the attack ripped through his vocal cords through his mouth, the muscles in his throat, and forcing him to choke on his blood and being muffled by it. Before he blacked out from the pain, he could hear Satsuki screamed about something.

* * *

Kusanagi Shiyū, has always been an overall nice and gentle person, being an inactive member of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, he found that he has conflict of interest of being a member of the Chi No Ryūs. A job of where it pose to destroy human kind, obliterate the Ten No Ryūs kekkai, and aiding the Chi No Ryūs in their goals. Being telepathically link to plants and the nature, the insistent whispers didn't help either. He can still hear the whispers, demanding, pleading for justice, but it was quieter than before. The concrete buildings and ground blocked all of those whispers when arrived back in Tokyo, creating an eerie silence and making him a bit slightly awkward with trying to living in a city life. Now, the silence was a given, save a few chatters here and there, but it's alright, he's use to the quientess. He stares at his two temporary teammates ahead of him, and felt the slight sour taste in his mouth.

He doesn't like the way that Yuzuriha and Yūto can easily talk to each other. Inuki, her spirit guide, also share his same sentiment. The puppy's fur bristles and he was growling slightly, warning to not be close to his mistress. However that did not compare to protectiveness that dwell inside of him as he watch Yūto and Yuzuriha interact with each other. It made his hands clench at the thought of Yūto hurting Yuzuriha unbearable. When Yuzuriha look over her shoulder, he pushed all thoughts aside and gives her a reassuring smile. Yuzuriha, quickly look away and found the ground interesting. Yūto blinked, glancing at his companion then to the gentle giant behind him, a smile tugged his lips.

"So, Yuzuriha-chan, do you like Shiyū-san?" He asked with a polite smile. Yuzuriha body freeze up and her face turn to a cherry red. She opened her mouth to say something, but a shill scream was heard, enough for all Ryūs to halt and their eyes widened. Knowing definitely it wasn't the girl beside him, and that the girls with the Sakurazukamori aren't in danger, the only girl who was left was…

"Is that…?" As soon as the words left from the Earth Master's lips, Yūto took off to where the scream sounded. The blond politician hoped that he could get to Satsuki, someone who he views a friend and sister in time. Upon arrival, Yūto and the two Ryūs that are with him, meet the smell of blood, wires that are still, a body, and no Satsuki.

"Satsuki-chan!" Yūto shouted, searching the area and hoping that she responds and that she is a few meters away. She didn't, and Yūto could only feel a cold bottling within him and his heart. He's worried and frightened for her, and the eerie stillness of her wires, the remnants of BEAST aren't even responding either. Kusanagi who crept up towards the body, backs away a few steps. It was what the Earth Master said that made him still and a cold shiver creeps down his spine.

"Oh my god! That's-" The gentle giant says horrified, recognizing the body of the journalist. He quickly walked back, and hid Yuzuriha from view of the grizzly sight. Yūto turns to the body lying on the scene, and had only moments to register the auras that are coming before he order the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Kasumi-san! Don't look!"

"A-Aoki-san!" Karen stared at the mangled body with a horrified expression. She only recognized the broken glasses, the faded wind magic that lingers in the air and his brown hair when she uttered his name in a shout from her lips in shock and despair. She could barely hear any words from the people surrounding her, arms started pulling her away and she struggled to try to get close to the body, begging, desperately begging, and hoping its just a dream. Karen didn't notice that she was screaming and sobbing until her voice went hoarse and collapsed into a pair of arms, fatigue and coupled with shock took over and her vision slipped away. A shape of a paper bird fluttered down from his body.

* * *

_Clamp Campus_

"I see, I see. We have no clue how she and one of our students ended up dead." Nokoru nodded as if agreeing with the receiver. "I understand, please let me know about your progress." The blond chairman said before hanging up the telephone. He sighed, the distress of seeing both Hinoto and Sorata dead on the floor while comforting Sohi and Hien gave him a mild headache. Yet, his detective side' as well as his peers' visualize and trying to figure out how an incident like this one could occur under their noses. Before he could speak, the phone ranged again, eyes widen at the screen, and he reached for the receiver before Souh did. The blue haired man looked at him, huffing a bit and his eyes show an irritated glint.

"Konnichiwa." Nokoru said with a smile, ignoring Suoh's irritated glare and Akira's curiosity.

"Don't apologize, my lady. You've just called at a really bad time." Suoh wondered if he heard the sigh from the receiver, as if in exasperation or something. The cheerful glint was then gone from his president's eyes, and a somber, serious and something akin to panic replaced it.

"Are you sure? That the possibility…" Nokoru dropped his head into his hand, rubbing his temples while holding the phone.

"He's only seventeen! There's no way…" Whatever Nokoru was going to say next was silent but whatever he information he heard from the other person.

"What you're saying is that…" Nokoru's tan skin gone pale and the blood drained from his face.

"I understand, thank you for the information." Feeling faint and heavy, Nokoru carefully put the phone back into its place before slumping down in his chair, looking older than he did earlier.

"Who was that on the-?" Akira was interrupted by Suoh's hand, glancing at Suoh's worried face, he look at his best friend and superior in concern. Nokoru gripped the armrests of his chair before staring at both of his long-term best friends in a serious stare.

"What I'm going to tell you, must never leave this room unless under my permission." Akira and Suoh nodded in agreement, letting Nokoru sigh heavily.

"Do you know how a kekkai is form or created?" Suoh and Akira blinked at this, not understanding that the campus chairman will ask them this question.

"A kekkai is a shield, a barrier, to protect what's inside the shield. A kekkai created by a Ten No Ryū is by their will or deepest wish to protect something that they deemed precious to them. At least that's what one of my sources told me." Nokoru paused in his explanation, trying to understand the information dumped on to him by the phone call earlier.

"If that's true, then why Shirō-kun's did not work when faced with the Chi No Ryūs? Why did it come out late?" Suoh asked. His eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

"I agree with you, Suoh. Why did it come out too late?" Akira admitted, also wondering why it came out so late. Nokoru's serious frown grows slightly as he picked his brain to try to find an answer to the question.

"It's hard to tell, the inner workings of the kekkai are to protect and they can only be activated by a trigger or as if on instinct. The way Kamui-kun works, is to repair the ones that were decimate by the Chi No Ryūs or by their Kamui's." Nokoru thoughtfully said.

"That doesn't explain why it came out late?" Suoh said, Nokoru glanced at him, noticing he is a bit agitated.

"Shirō-kun's kekkai is special. However even I can't nor can my sources answer those questions." Nokoru explained, tiredly and his two best friends can feel it as well.

"So Kamui-kun's kekkai is for last precaution?" Akira inquired tentatively, breaking the silence. Suoh shook his head as if connecting the dots to Nokoru's question earlier.

"No, it's more of a double-edged sword. Once Kamui-kun understood or perhaps already realizes something about the Chi No Ryū's Kamui, then the Kekkai within him will be fully activated. Most likely the Chi No Ryū's Kamui knew about this as well." Suoh answered, and Akira's breath hitched in shock and sadness.

"Wait. Double edge-? You can't mean?!" Akira's facial expression perhaps said it all to the answers that neither Nokoru nor Suoh spoke of. They nodded grimly, and Nokoru smiled at Akira grimly.

"That wishing for Fūma back to the way he was isn't valid and that the only way to save Fūma and the Earth from even more suffering is to end Fūma and/or himself. However the Earth needed one Kamui, or at least that's what one of the members of the Magami Clan and my other source said. That usually means it needed one Kamui to die as it never intended to wish ill fate on humanity." Nokoru and Akira couldn't help but flinch at the thought of a seventeen year old considering to suicide by the hands of his best friend.

"So it never wished…but why would…?" Akira tentatively asked, and Nokoru ran a hand through his blond locks.

"We can't answer it for the Earth or him, but we can speculate or assume that perhaps it was to motivate Kamui-kun for a reason we can't fathom, at least that's one of the theories that she told me." Suoh's cobalt eyes widen at this, finally understanding who the source is and has passed off the information to Nokoru.

"She? You're still speaking to that shrink?" Suoh asked incredulously, breaking the tension and the somber silence in the room.

"Yes, why might you ask that, Suoh-kun?" Nokoru asked cheerfully, a bit happy for the change of subject.

"It's nothing, it's just…" Suoh paused and try to word his next sentence, thoughts gathering about how he'll describe Nokoru's quirky acquaintance and his relationship with her.

"…you haven't contacted her unless you really needed _her_ help." Nokoru could only blink before chuckling.

"After all, she is my other source." He said as he glanced at the picture sitting on his desk. A visual of a woman with slight curls, dressed in blue, smiled with his photographic self. Blue eyes sparkled, a picture perfect for that moment.

* * *

thiective: Okay, explanation and opinion time. The reason this chapter was call Sun: Daylight because it's when the sun rises and people usually come out of their houses and greet each other, stereotypical, that is. However, I chose it because it's more like a beginning for this story and it's when the beginning of the aftermath of a tragic or something, is when its starts a new day or life. For this, it's just starting. As for why Spirited Away? It hasn't been tried before, and yet it would make an interesting crossover, no matter what outcome. Haku, Chihiro and Zeniba are some of my favorite characters from the movie, and so is Yubaba, even though she plays as the antagonist in the movie, she still cares for her child.

Now Karen's feelings, from the manga, Karen is like the mom of the misfit gang of the Ten No Ryūs. Even though that she and her own mother had a strained relationship and she seeks her approval before her mother's death, Karen tries to please her. I respect her, knowing that even though she might die in a battle of 'Earth Vs. Mankind', she still tries to care for everyone, including Kamui and Aoki, and that's why I like about her.

Now for Subaru's emotions...Subaru, I admit, is one of those difficult characters that I find most intriguing. His emotions are rather chaotic, confused, and in a mindset, even though he is an adult, his emotional growth stunted to a teen. Not that I bashing him or anything, I'm just saying that now Seishiroō's dead, he doesn't know what he wanted. It's more of that he is 'stuck' because for so long, he wanted Seishirō, Seishirō's approval, his love, and everything. To have it taken it from him by killing him, the only main purpose of his happiness and so on, he felt lifeless and empty. As much as he's matured, he's still naïve, and he doesn't know what he wanted after he completed his goal, cause he fully expects for Seishirō to kill him.

Now for Arashi, Arashi is a very beautiful girl, I have to admit. Even though Sorata is dead and she just got out of shock of being hypnotized, her foremost thoughts was Kamui's safety, even though she failed at that part. She still wants to see to it that his body has been well taken care of and properly buried. The reason I thought she is a beautiful girl, even though I'm a girl myself, she is what I want as an older sister or a best friend. Someone to listen to my problems and all. Arashi is also a very strong girl, pushing back her emotions temporarily and being levelheaded in a situation as dire as this. That's what I admire her for.

As for Yuzuriha, she is a uniquely bright girl. She is like a little ray of sunshine after the rain, the warmth of the sun and someone to have fun with. She is a very kindhearted person, naïve, genuinely cares for her friends and her spirit guide Inuki, is in tune with her feelings just like how a pet, especially if it's a dog, is regularly in tune with the owner's feelings.

Aoki, while admittedly is one of the easiest and difficult character to write out. He is one of my favorite characters in the X/1999, even though he has a family and all, in some ways, he is both selfless and selfish. Wanting to protect his family by being apart from his family because of the danger of who he is and his death might mean to them is a bit selfless and selfish, but I can somewhat understand where he is coming from. I can also easily see him saving a random stranger, even if that random stranger happens is a former Chi No Ryū, from their impending doom. I can also see him as to valiantly trying to protect someone he doesn't know, and not caring if he got a thank you or not, and knowing that he did something about it, it will be enough for him.

For Kusanagi, well admittedly, he is very easy to write in character. Admittedly, that is. Although he abhors killing, he abhors the harm of what people did with nature. He wears a heart on his sleeve even though he's a former or still is an employee/agent/solider of Special Forces. His feelings are as often conflicted as when he met Yuzuriha in the manga, and he is easily one of the Chi No Ryūs, next to Yūto, that wants to avoid being part and/or being involved as much as in the war between the two Kamuis. I don't agree with how they portrayed him in the movie though.

Yūto, amazing and freakishly scary, I can almost relate. For one, Yūto is always polite, kind, and a bit of a flirt. Which is why I say it's freakishly scary since I'm an Aquarius myself, and I'm not as flirty as him, mind you. However, that does not mean I wouldn't want to join the Chi No Ryūs and pursue the goal of ending people, I could probably be rethinking, and thinking the consequences of doing so and I'll probably rebel, and let me tell you, it gives me enough headache as it is. Even though Yūto is on the Chi No Ryū's side, he wants to avoid being part of it as well as least as possible. He cares for his sister, but doesn't contact her that often because he is always busy in the office and with his place as Chi No Ryū. Believe it or not, I think he is a bit of a scary person. He can smile, put on masks after masks, and if he ever makes an effort, cunning as well but it makes me wonder if that smile of his is ever genuine, and when it comes to politics, it hardly ever is. Yūto could also get away with sabotaging BEAST with him being a Water Master, now that I've realized, but then again, I don't think he would want to upset Satsuki due to BEAST watching him jealously.

Satsuki, while somewhat one of my least favorite character, I can somewhat understand her. Being alone and wanted someone to respect you for who you are, as a person, is very difficult to get. While believing that BEAST, her computer friend is a perfect friend for her, it's also her weakness, because humans were never, ever perfect. She is very territorial, destructive and obsessive in one minute, the next she is just a late teen, still learning, trying to find her place in the world, even though being a claimed computer genius. What I don't like about her is her insensitive killing, showing that she is a bit cold-blooded. Then again, that's a part of who she is.

I'll explain a bit about my OCC's on the next chapter, after all, some of them will be staring in the next chap, and honestly, I'm not sure if it'll be that chapter or the next, but I will talk a bit about them. So please read and review.


	3. Sun: Rays

**Sun: Rays**

It felt like he is floating, hovering within the darkness. He was unconscious, trying to stay asleep and be surrounded by the peace it provided. He didn’t want to wake up to the physical pain and the all too familiar pain of the cold metal opening him and run straight through him. Nor did he want to find himself awake in a dream and find himself suspended in the air with piano wires digging into his skin and cutting it open, letting the wires drip red trails down as they tightened their hold on him.

It occurred to him, that someone is stroking his face and disturbing his sleep. He wakes up to crimson eyes and raven hair above him, the rays of sun pierced through the leaves of the tress, giving the person above him a halo sort of look. He tries to stay alert, tries to keep his eyes open, but his body drags his mind into darkness and he knows no more.

_Somewhere_

Matsuda couldn’t’t do not understand as to why Lee was agitated with him nor could he understand as to what drew him to the teen in his arms as they went to the destination with the cargo load they carried with them.

Taking a break in the middle of their destination, Matsuda and Lee hid in the shades with the unconscious teen in their care. Lee, reluctant, was sent to collect or search for food and water under Matsuda’s orders. By the time his partner left, he stared at the teen in his arms before laying him against the tree trunk. He stared at the teen and privately admitted within himself, that the sleeping teen in front of him is _beautiful_. Tragically beautiful were the two words, now that Matsuda thought of it, which described the teen before him. Scars, bruises and open wounds decorated the teen and if neither Matsuda nor Lee had decided to treat him with basic treatment after reading his aura, the teen would’ve died by all the jostling on their trip to the destination.

He remembered the glazed violet eyes that looked at him, unfocused and acceptance of defeat. He knew that within him, he had to do something to get the teen out of the rubble, and including that said teen into his plan gives him enough scenarios, all of which, reached to his goal. Destroying and killing the one person he hated the most. Matsuda’s eyes narrowed before he looked away from the teen.

For all he knew, Matsuda hated doing his current job for his current boss, but he couldn’t help but jump into this opportunity. This nameless teen with big light violet eyes has the same shade of eye color as Nozomi’s. His _beloved_ Nozomi.

Revenge never suited him, mostly because it’s petty and messy, but it grew, clawed and grip his insides furiously, within him overtime when he is working for his current employer. However, he could feel his conscience slowly reeled back into his mind with guilt before forcefully showing it away. It wouldn’t’t do, if he gets sidetracked, but even so, he couldn’t shake off the memories of dazed violet eyes, beautiful red hair and a smile that’s wilts away. The skin dehydrated until you see just skin clinging to the bones, the face barely recognizable and outlined the skull, and the eyes sockets are empty – _stolen_ – and she was still wearing her purple kimono decorated with red maple leaves when he found her on the table, strapped down and face splattered with red paint and sightless.

Lee…he wasn’t’t sure if he should feel disgust, anger or pity. It took a while to look at Lee face-to-face, and it took even longer to look at him eye-to-eye and not drown in guilt and rage. Lee hadn’t known that those eyes belong – _taken_ – from her. He was under the assumption that someone given up on them out of generosity. And yet, there was a tiny bit of doubt in which he wonders if Nozomi would approve his thirst of revenge for her. In all the midst of his deep thoughts, he didn’t’t notice that his hand reached out and stroking the sleeping light violet-eyed teen’s cheek. At the sound of the teen’s moan, stirring in his arms, Matsuda froze at realization at what his hand was doing, violently cursing up a storm inwardly while outwardly...he kept on his usual expressionless face minus the widen eyes and his body just halted in its place. Dazed violet eyes blink at him before surrendering back into sleep.

The older of the two didn’t’t know when he held his breath after waiting for a minute before letting out a sigh of relief and dropping his hand away from the teen’s face, stilling it next to his side and balling it up into a fist.

“What are you?” Matsuda whispers to the teen, but he also knew that he wouldn’t’t get an answer for the teen had fallen asleep again.

_Clamp Campus – Private Hospital_

If anyone asked Nokoru that it was possible to be allies with the enemies, he would say it depends on the situation, and sometimes he hated to be right. For this situation, he wasn’t sure how to feel. He would be honest that Kasumi Karen is a kind and a beautiful woman he respects. He would even say that he did have a slight attraction upon meeting her, but knew that it would fade because she loved the late journalist. In turns of events, he is very surprised when a Chi No Ryu came in, carried Karen in his arms, scared some of the students, and asked/demanded for her to be checked upon. Had it been Suoh, he would’ve assumed something else entirely.

Nokoru stared at the doorknob, he wonders if he should go inside, knowing full well that the blond Chi No Ryu, had not once moved from his spot beside her hospital bed. Nokoru wonders if he should feel jealous of the man, but he knows he shouldn’t’t and that’s because his feelings for Karen wasn’t’t something that could be call love or even a crush as of now. He stares at the door and wonders as to why he is hesitating. Shaking his head, he clasps the doorknob, turning it and pushes it open. Kigai sit at the same place from the night before, arms and legs crossed on the chair beside the bed with face blanked.

“The doctors said it was shock, and that she should be fine.” Nokoru said as he walks into the man, the other blond haired man didn’t do anything nor show any reaction.

“I see, thank you.” Kigai said, back still facing the CLAMP Chairman.

“…why? I know that Karen-san is a friend of mine, but why?” Nokoru asked, watching the man with a detached emotion. If he wasn’t’t who he is, he wouldn’t’t know the art of the nonverbal language and would probably miss the slight tension on the other blonde’s shoulders. Sometimes it’s a little scary of how he and the blond water master looks slightly similar. Nokoru knows that both of them aren’t’t related to each other. After a pause, Kigai looks at Nokoru and said three words that he understood quite well.

“I don’t know.” Nokoru can see the man’s eyes; the confusion was generally there, with a small regret, before disappearing into the depths of brown.

“Don’t worry, she’ll wake up.” The words came out before Nokoru could stop them, and Kigai blinks at him slightly bewildered at this. Nokoru shrugged, and walked next to Karen’s bed. Touching Karen’s hand with his, he squeeze slightly before letting go, feeling the water master’s eyes on him.

“You should get some rest. You can take the guest room across the hall.” Nokoru said to the water master, who looked up at him, protest ready upon his lips, Nokoru waved it away and gives him a reassuring smile he easily conjures up.

“I’ll watch over her.” Kigai stills, before he relents and head to the door. Opening it up, he looks at Nokoru with something he couldn’t place.

“Tell me when she wakes up; I would like to talk to her.” The blond politician leaves, leaving Nokoru blinking, and wondering as to why the blond politician would have a sudden change of heart. Nokoru looks at the sleeping fire mistress, before sighing and taking the seat where the water master once occupied, and waits for the sleeping beauty to awaken.

_Elsewhere_

_He smirks as he watches those wires and coils speeding at him while he stood there. He counts his seconds before he jumps, leaving behind his USB in the port. He avoids getting speared by the wires and coils, harrowingly avoiding one near his calf. He waits for the USB to finishes its scan before uploading the file. He ducks, and hears a satisfying crash of glass from the large screen behind him before he moves forward and continues to slips through the gaps. Glancing at the computer screen, he notes that it’s finish before moving towards it. Uploading the file, he waits with a bated breath and watches as the wires that follows him._

_He stops running and waits, noting that the wires are irritatingly persistent, and turns around._

_The wires lunged at him._

_He waits for nothing and exits._

_The wires didn’t move anymore._

“…surviving the 7.0 earthquake, the police and rescue workers are searching for any survivors and the missing people.” The man’s eyes closed, tapping his finger against the armrest of his sofa as he hears the news. Not minding the noise that his guest was making as she was tied up and occupied on the couch right side of him.

“...those that survived are lending hand and no one knows for sure on how most of Japan’s monuments survived the earthquake…” The man sighed before getting off his sofa and walked over to his guest. A shadow tower over the struggling bundle, green eyes glint maliciously and a frown set on his lips in disgust. The man took hold of the struggling girl’s chin with his yellow gloves, making her look at him. The girl let out whimpers against the cloth and continued to struggle more to get out of his grasp.

“…we are still not sure how many of people are dead from the continuous amounts of earthquakes we have over this year nor are we sure how many people are still missing…” The man glanced at television over his shoulder, before giving it a scoff and looking back at his guest.

“I never thought that with the series of earthquakes, it was easy to take those that I want.” The man said in his whispered tone, and the girl kept on trembling in his grasp. His lips quirked a bit with his eyebrow, he gives the girl a mocking amused look at her determination to try and fight.

He _looks down at them from the building, seeing two little ants heading off to_ his _direction. One of them have wires surrounding her, and she was obviously leading but otherwise unaware of her surroundings. The other, looks at girl in front of him with unease, but he stopped and stilled._ He _smirks, and notes that this person has good instincts as the man with Wind Power flung a wave of wind where_ he _used to be had he decided not to move right there and then. Conjuring up a paper bird, he holds in the palm of his hand with his other and stirs it with his own magic, before pulling the hand hovering over the paper bird up a little wide. Multiple of paper birds appeared, multiplying and multiplying and he conjures more before setting it off for the girl._

He _growls at the fact_ his _prey got away from_ him _. The girl was wrapped in a ball of wind and the man jumps away from harm of rapidly hailing paper birds._

 _"To think you've avoided that, I applaud you. However, that won't be easy."_ He _says to the man, reaching into_ his _pocket_ he _takes out the wires connecting to the main chip and drops them from_ his _hand, letting it fall on to the building rooftop. Liking the girl’s shocked face, and with the flurry of paper birds_ he _summoned earlier,_ he _moved and made it follow the Wind Master. Jumping down, knowing full well that the one with the Wind Power will suffocate and the sharp pain and painless cuts would overwhelm him,_ he _took the remaining the person with_ him _. Forcefully,_ he _broke the windshield and_ his _mask was blown away as the result of_ his _hastiness. The girl screamed,_ he _cringed and knew_ his _cover’s been blown. She saw_ his _face, and that wouldn’t’t do._ He _subdued her when he appeared in front of her, picked up his mask and took her with_ him _._

“If I had known that the government was involved in this, I would’ve continued earlier and instead off lying low for the past ten years. I really should thank them; my business has just run smoother and easier than ever.” He said as if he was talking about the weather. He reached for the syringe lying on the table beside the couch.

“…in recent events, the conservative politician, Kuzuki Koichi’s son is found dead on his hospital bed. The cause of dead, as spoken with the professionals, is that he died in his sleep after an eight year long coma due to heart failure. In other news, a pharmacist working for the Habiki Pharmaceutical, Yatōji Hiiro’s daughter, Yatōji Satsuki, is currently missing and if you have any news about her whereabouts, please contact this number…” A picture of the missing girl was shown on the screen. The man smirks at the girl, having drugged her earlier with sedative, it was easy to move her before her pet followed her as he observed earlier.

“Well, well, looks like you’re famous and perhaps your dear _old_ dad that would finally miss you or that blond guy that you admire would finally realize that you are missing,” the man said mockingly, his green eyes narrowed and he grins at her stillness. “of course, if you haven’t tried to scream, I wouldn’t have to kill that companion of yours, but then again why should I care about a little mess?” Now, he had gotten her attention, his smile just widened.

“I could send you back,” he drawled as he twirled the syringe in his hands. “however, you’ll open that mouth of yours again and I would like to keep my operations in the dark. I do have a _package_ I need to keep track of without surveillance, of course,” the man ignored Satsuki’s sudden struggle and twists, moving his hand from her chin to her shoulder, “and I would prefer my trackers meet a dead end, so I’m afraid I’ll have to look after you before I return you.” He rolled his green eyes before jabbing the syringe into her juncture of her neck connecting to her shoulder. The numbing agent acting quickly, and unlike the regular numbing agents she is use to, her brain is fogged up before she was able to concentrate on calling for BEAST. Her eyes widened and a flash of fear passes through her eyes, which the man noted with a pleasant smile.

“Ah, I see that you’ve notice what I’ve done. The numbing agent is just a regular numbing agent, although I did add a little mix into that recipe and test it before. You won’t feel a thing. I’m just going to have a little...hmm, what was that word?” He asked himself nonchalantly, before looking back at her, his frown turning in a sinister smirk. “That’s right, a little make-over on you. Don’t worry; you will be more beautiful than you are now.” Turning around, he replaced his yellow gloves with red, and took out a silver brief case, at this time; Satsuki’s consciousness is slowly creeping away and but she’s wide awake. There was a glint of silver, and she registers it as a scalpel.

He takes off her blouse, her undergarments with the scalpel.

Takes out a marker, and begins to draw on her. It didn’t take a while before she understood what he is going to do to her. Her eyes flung open in panic and she could only whimpers at the lead feeling of her arms and legs.

She feels detached when the scalpel breaks under her skin, but there was pain, pain, _pain_ even with the numbing agent working.

He cuts her open, and she could feel the scalpel lightly traces her body where the lines are marked, and the man with those green eyes starts again. Again, as if to memorize where the lines are before cutting open. As if answering her thoughts, he applies the pressure to the sharp small bladed knife. And while there should be accompanied a few minutes of no pain and followed by pain, Satsuma feels nothing, and it was odd to feel her skin break with numbing detachment. It pulled and pressed, and he did it with precision of expertise.

The first to go where her muscles, and the pain, oh god, _the pain that couldn’t be masked by the numbing agent and she wanted to scream but couldn’t because of the gag and her scream was muffled_ , of it being pulled and there was a red hand reaching into her with insistently pulling on the muscles, mercilessly tearing the veins and causing her to bleed more.

She hadn’t known when she is crying or when she closed her eyes, but the mock gesture of the patting on her forehead made her flinch.

“The heart, liver, the lungs, brain, or kidney. Tell me, little girl,” Green eyes staring back at her, mockingly with amusement and fake kindness, “have you found out why is it wrong to kill humans?” Eyes widening, at how that question, when she asked one of the Ten No Ryūs at that time. That man, that monster, grins at her, a truly and utterly deceptively charming grin.

“Oh right you haven’t yet, when you just begins to understand humility, your become arrogant in your blind for your technology.” He said it, taking out what looks like to be a saw. Satsuki tried squirming away, but the saw corrodes the calcium of her ribs and the blade tears her remaining tissues, and she whimpers in pain. She begins to feel dizziness.

“However, I think humans are interesting. Killing each other, hating each other, planning demise for each other. Sounds like something from a mystery book, don’t you think?” The grin spreads into a mocking one. Removing the ribs, he sets it aside and with a crazed grin, he squeeze her right lung and felt herself choking behind the gag, her lungs burned.

“However, I have to leave soon. I would like to play with you more, but duty calls. I’m sure the people that are hunting for me a close by. I hope you don’t mind for making you my parting gift to them?” He sounds apologetic, he shouldn’t have sounded apologetic, but when he connects his green eyes with her brown eyes, Satsuki realizes, and when his hand lets go and reaches for her heart, grasping it and it beats frantically under his touch, blood pooling out of her open chest, that he _isn’t_ apologetic for doing this to her. He’s _apologetic_ for not being able to stay and continue on his p- disgusting act. He squeezes her heart hard, and her eyes widen and what followed where heart pains.

It kept her awake, the pain and the panic, the adrenaline sweeps into her, but she could feel liquid dripping, she feels slightly cold. Her vision and the recognition of the man’s face disappearing and the only final thought she have left in her mind ringed silently.

_Yūto…_

Her heart bursts.

_Clamp Campus – Guest Room_

Yūto sat up from the bed rapidly, breathing hard and awake from the dream. The remnants of the dream swirling in his head, the invisible feeling of binds, numbing agent, and _pain, pain, pain_ felt real.

“Satsuki..?” He whispers the name of his comrade and friend, and he could only hope that she would be safe, but the nagging feeling in the back of his mind doubts it.


End file.
